Misery
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: love can lead to our own downfall. It can make us so infatuated that we lose sight of who we really are. We may not realise it but slowly we find ourselves changing, moulding around who they want us to be. Eventually that change becomes permanent and we become trapped behind our own besotted mistakes. Sometimes… love can destroy us. Joker/Harley Quinn and Character Death


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to Batman or any of the characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners.

**Summary: **Sometimes love can lead to our own downfall. It can make us so infatuated that we lose sight of who we really are. We may not realise it but slowly we find ourselves changing, moulding around who they want us to be. Eventually that change becomes permanent and we become trapped behind our own besotted mistakes. Sometimes… love can destroy us. Joker/Harley Quinn and character death

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first ever Batman fic and I hope you like it!

**Title:** Misery

**Chapter 1- Joker**

She lay there, battered and bruised like a red, bloody angel in the dark. I lingered beside her, my fingers whispering wispy circles on her frozen skin. Her sparkling eyes glared up at the night sky, lost and unmoving. Her breath formed opaque shapes that clung to the darkness before becoming ghosts to the shadow. The moonlight fell onto her face, highlighting her beauty… and my was she beautiful.

"Puddin'?" Her voice was a whisper compared to the various noises of Gotham's nightlife. I edged closer until I felt her shaky breath on my ear. I always mistreated Harley. All the years she'd been near me I'd treated her like a puppet. I accepted her mainly on the basis of convenience rather than emotion. Yet in that moment, with ruby lips parted and hallowed cerulean eyes piercing the midnight sky, she seemed like the most important person in my world. I bit back tears as her soft voice mumbled the three words I had never heard before… "I love you." I guided my eyes to hers, emerald green intertwining with the deepest of blues and I kissed her; the softest brush of lips. Time stood still and every emotion I thought I'd never experience rushed through my body. Not hatred or anger or jealousy but love and purity. Everything good that had been dead to me for so many years sprang back into life as our lips touched. I pressed my hand harder against the wound in her side, a feeble attempt to push life back into the woman who had managed to understand me. I'd never felt the importance of companionship but with Harley it was different. I never told her but she made me happy and I'd become used to having her around me… I couldn't imagine my life without her. She gasped for breath as I pulled her into my arms and held her close.

"Harley? Harley listen to me, you cannot die, not now." Her eyes became glassy and it seemed as though she wasn't looking at me but through me. I gently shook her, waiting for her to spring back into life. "Harley! You will not do this to me. Please." She swallowed and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. At that moment I did something I'd never done before… a lone tear dripped down my cheek and onto the ground. I quickly swiped it away and kissed her once more on the forehead before placing her back onto the ground. For a moment nothing seemed real. It felt as though my madness had consumed me and I was having some sort of horrific nightmare. Reality had finally struck me. I'd wasted so long rubbing her name in the dirt, making her slave over me… exploiting her. I'd lost sight of what was important. She loved me and she always had. I stared at her, cold and delicate like a china doll. Her skin was as pale as usual and her cheeks were adorned by her trademark red blush. I didn't want to leave her yet every second spent next to her tore another hole in my already broken heart. Guilt swelled up inside me.

_This is all my fault. _

She shifted slightly as I rushed to her side and took her hand in mine. There was a final glimmer of life in her. Her lips drew a sharp breath as she whispered -

"Did I make you proud Mr J? Did I make you love me?" I squeezed her hand softly and smiled. Not psychotic, not satanic, pure smiling.

"Of course you did Harley; you've done some impressive stuff, m'dear..." Her eyes opened, and tear-filled emotion seeped from them.

"But did I make you love me? That's all I ever wanted… your approval." I smiled once more and closed the gap between us, kissing her softly on the lips before mumbling 'you made me love you very much indeed'. With that her eyes closed and her quivering breaths drew to a halt. I stood up and backed away, watching my angel sleep with the upmost peace. I remembered how it all happened. I remembered how it was all my fault. I remembered how I didn't stop it.

_To be Continued _


End file.
